Sweet, Sour and Salty
by TheLostStoryteller
Summary: Numerous one-shots that I've thrown together. AkuRoku, other pairings to be added at a later date. Rated M for lemon.


.:Part one:.

"I'm back!" Demyx yells happily as he walks through the door, carelessly kicking off his deep blue runners onto the welcome mat by the door. "Mmmm... something smells great!" The blonde remarks happily as he bounds through the living room and into the kitchen, tossing off his black backpack on the way, leaving it abandoned on the living room floor. The boy comes to a sudden halt when he reaches the doorway. He bites his tounge as his boyfriend gives him a sideways look, flashing him his trademark grin before sliding a tray into the oven. The redhead swiftly closes the door, throws the oven mitts onto the wooden benchtop and sits upon the said benchtop, smirking at his boyfriend's bewildered expression.

"Hey Axel." The dirty blonde mumbles whenhe finally catches a breath, still not pulling his eyes from his boyfriend. The said redhead had his hair pulled up into a loose ponytail, a bandanna with a flag that he didn't recognise printed onto it. The said flag was also printed onto his apron, one of the only articles of clothing he was wearing. The redhead walks up to the confused blonde and kisses him lightly on the cheek.

"Happy Australia Day, babe." He moans into the dirty blonde's ear, biting down on it gently.

"What day?" The blue-green eyed boy groans, watching as Axel turns around and takes one of he many trays out of the oven, setting it aside.

"Australia day." He awnsers, quickly slipping something into the pocket of his apron before walking back over to the blonde, still standing in the doorway. "Got it memorized?" He whispers lustfully as he crashes his lips into Demyx's. Said blonde slightly moans as he feel's Axel's tounge licking his lower lip, asking for entrance. Axel smiles into the kiss as the dirty blonde's lips part slightly, his tounge exploring the newly found area with excitment.

"What's an Australia?" Demyx asks when he breaks off the kiss for much-needed air.

"Don't ask me." The redhead smirks, grabbing the dirty blonde's head as he crashes their lips together once more. The redhead's tounge gains entrance to his mouth once more, their tounges fighting for dominance. Axel picks Demyx up bridal style and carries him to their silk-clad bedroom, not breaking off their kiss, The redhead puts the boy on the bed, the blonde whimpering at the loss of touch. The redhead takes the boy's top off, tossing it carelessly onto the floor. The said boy lets a groan slip out of his lips as Axel pins his arms behind his back, tying his wrists together with a scarf he had picked up on the way in. The emerald-eyed man grins as he starts kissing down his chest in a soft, feathery trail. He quickly yanks Demyx's pants off, tossing them away into one of the many piles of clothes on the floor. The blonde moans slightly as Axel kisses his harderning member through his rapidly tightening light blue boxers. Axel gently takes the boy's length out of his boxers, said item of clothing discarded onto the oak floorboards. The redhead leans over Demyx, leaving less than an inch between them. The dirty blonde bites his tounge when he feels Axel's arousment rub up against his own. Axel kisses Demyx passionatley but hard, licking the boy's lower lip, asking once more for entrance. The boy complies and lets Axel's tounge slither into his mouth, their tounges fighting for dominance once more. The two tounges fight like knights figting for what's right, like children figting over a toy. They fight for what seems like forever, but Axel finally emerges victorious, Demyx's tounge retreating in defeat. Axel intwines his fingers in the boy's blonde locks, pulling his head close to his own, deepening the kiss. The blonde groans into the redhead's mouth as he feels a large hand grip his arrousment firmly, the redhead smirking in reply. One hand still gripped firmly on Demyx's rock-hard arousal, the redhead reaches his left hand down and begins to tweak the blonde's nipple, twisting it and squeezing it in any way he can. Axel begins to pump the boy, his hand gripped firmly around Demyx's arousal, elicting moans and noises of pleasure from the blonde beneath him.

"A-Axel..." He moans out as he breaks their kiss for much-needed air. "T-take me..." He whispers, thrusting into the redhead's large hand. The redhead smirks and pulls Demyx into a sitting position, swiftly blindfolding him.

"W-what?" The blonde moans, making fruitless attempts to see through the blindfold.

"Hush..." Axel whispers lustfully, reaching into his apron pocket to retrive the item he'd hidden there earlier.

"W-what are you doing?" The boy asks, panic and fear getting the better of him.

"Sssssh... lets the feelings take over you... control you..." Axel whispers in his ear in a similar tone as to the one before, silently twisting the lid of the bottle open, turning it upside-down over the younger male's cock.

"O-okay..." The blonde whimpers slightly and leans back, his head only centimeters away from the fire red wall.

Axel grins at the blonde's reaction. "A-aaah! W-what is t-that?" He moans as the golden, sickly sweet, sticky substance trickles out of the bottle and onto the musitian's rock-solid cock. Demyx moans loudly when he hears a lid being unscrewed, and feels a dump of the sticky substance covering his rock-solid member and chest, the remains of it being knocked out of the bottle as itfalls, drop by drop, onto his rock-solid cock.

"A-aaaaaah~! A-axel... w-what is t-that?" The boy moans between pants, writhing in the unfamiliar, but pleasurable sensation.

"Don't you worry, babe... Got it memorized~?" Axel whispers lustfully into the blonde's ear, tweaking the boy's nipples as though he was searching for his favorite radio station. The boy groans out in extacy.

"P-put it in me a-already..."

"All in fue time, child." The redhead grins as he licks and kisses a soft trail down the blonde's chest, shuddering as he tastes the sickly sweet honey and Demyx's sweat mingling redhead elicts a fistful of pleasureable noises from the blonde when he takes him fully into his mouth, sucking him like a lolly.

"A-a-aaaah! F-fuck!" Demyx groans as Axel deep-throughts him, the pulsing head of his cock brushing against the back of the redhead's throught.

"U-untie me... p-p-please!" Demyx groans, bucking his hips so that he goes deeper into the flurry's mouth, said man gagging slightly.

"F-feisty~" The redhead teases, backing away so the boy slips out of his mouth. The blindfolded boy moans, trying his best to get up. Axel grins as he sits on the edge of the bed, watching the blonde try to touch himself in any way possible. The blonde lets out a scream of pleasure as Axel grabs his sack, massaging it and playing with it roughly. Demyx screams out Axel's name in a state of blinded extacy as he comes, the white, salty, sticky fluid coming out of his cock and onto Axel's large hands. Axel quickly licks his fingers clean, lavishing the taste of his boyfriend. He unties him and removes his blindfold. Demyx sits up and rubs his eyes, still panting. Axel pulls Deyx into a hasty, lust-filled kiss, the blonde's cock swelling and twitching to life at the taste of himself on his boyfriend's lips.

"Ready for round two?" The redhead grins, flashing demyx his trademark grin, a lustful look in his eyes.

"My pleasure."

Tell me what you think! Reviews are always appreciated, and... yeah! Laters ^^ 


End file.
